


The One Where Bucky Looks "Great"

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Quote: I understood that reference, Winter Falcon, and he was being super silly in it, bucky is a fucking dork, he might be trying to kill sam, kill him with laughter, picture that outfit and enjoy, sambucky - Freeform, seriosuly its bad, so just, that looked super silly, the red one, well that's what inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky got a gift after a mission in China, Sam seriously thinks he might dying laughing, and he's okay with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously this fic is literally taken from those pics of Seb being a HUGE fucking doofus in the outfit, so, in a way, you could thank Seb for this fic. But please don't, nobody ever tell him that i exist and never draw any small amount of his attention toward me ever. i'd die. I'd be dead. and then you wouldn't get anymore writing so like...just don't do it.

Sam can’t stop the laugh that’s bubbling out of him. It’s coming out whether he wants it to or not. He’s bent over, laughing silently before he even sees Bucky’s bottom half. All he sees is the bright red of the shirt and he’s dying. 

They’d just gotten back from a mission in China and apparently someone had sent Bucky home with a gift, so that he could feel welcome. Bucky loved it. Sam loved it too, but not for the same reason. He just loved a good laugh.

Bucky was staring at him, glaring actually. But it wasn’t nearly as threatening as he hoped when he was dressed in bright red clothing from head to foot. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Sam responds, holding in laughter, “You look…great.” 

Bucky looks down at himself, pulling at the bottom of the shirt a bit and sending Sam into another fit.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. I look amazing.” He did a weird mid lunge pose that had Sam literally falling to his knees laughing. 

Bucky’s face was completely serious as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sam in a puddle of tears.


End file.
